Mukondi
Mukondi is one of three romanceable characters within Stellamore. In the visual novel, she takes on the role of a human ambassador, representing her race in Huatzintepec’s gathering of peace. Because of this, she already has a pre-game relationship with you – a professional or familiar relationship is dependant on the chosen options during the prologue, but she is fully aware that you are an oracle. Appearance Mukondi is a dark-skinned woman with warm, brown eyes and strong eyebrows. She has white paint decorated across her face, below her eyes, and on her chin. She has a wide nose and thick lips with soft features. "Mukondi has short brown hair tied under an orange headwrap. She wears dangling golden earrings, and her clothes are brightly colored and patterned." —Excerpt from Willowish Studios’s Tumblr Personality In the prologue, the oracle is called out to enthusiastically by Mukondi’s bright personality. She is warm, benign, and friendly, intending to greet familiar faces with a hug or a handshake. She often drifts towards people of similar sociability, making an easy friend or two early in Huatzintepec. Mukondi is a keen ear on the grapevine, already hearing rumours about a "mishap" in the city after only hours of arriving. However, despite the gossip, she tends to her role responsibly, carrying out her duties and taking care of you whenever possible. Prologue Interactions The first you see of Mukondi is at the gates of Huatzintepec. She calls you from the crowd and, after hellos are exchanged, asks if you’ve heard the rumours, but doesn’t delve into the subject. Before she is able to introduce you to someone, her attention is directed elsewhere as she is summoned to duty once again. Depending on your choices in the game, the next time you meet is either after you lose your balance due to another vision or as you avoid an argument that erupted in the Main Chamber. The paths of the two choices converge when news of an arcane shroud reaches the Sanctum’s ears. Mukondi stands by your side, anxiously fussing over you until you’re both taken to your separate rooms to rest. In part two of the prologue, you find your way through the dining hall and sit beside Mukondi and your fellow human ambassadors. Together, you discuss the aforementioned shroud and the extent of trust you can put on the representatives of other races. Halfway through the conversation, you suddenly feel less inclined towards dinner and begin to make your way back to your guest quarters when you stumble upon conflict. Mukondi interjects and mediates the argument, leaving the two of you outside of the dining hall. This is when you propose a plan to see the shroud yourself and, although reluctantly, Mukondi agrees. She vouches for you when you reveal your idea to the rest of the human representatives. Depending once again on your choices, you either meet Mukondi back inside the gates or after observing a speech from Huatzintepec’s leader, Empress Mizquixaual. If you decide not to take a detour to hear her speech, you attend dinner once more—this time with fewer complications—before the hall is ushered into the Inner Sanctum to then witness Empress Mizquixaual’s declaration. Afterwards, you and Mukondi share a brief farewell and she retires to her room. The prologue ends with you alone outside of the Sanctum, deep in thought as you gaze out at the stars. A voice calls out your name and the screen fades to black. Trivia * Mukondi has a secretary bird named Pilaf and has had him since she was a child, much to the bewilderment of her parents. * Her voice was described to be angelic, strong, and high-ranged. * Her favorite flavour is citrus. * Mukondi can speak three languages: Swahili, (Saiph) Common, and Nahuatl. * Her cultural inspirations come from the Kikuyu tribe of Kenya. Gallery Mukondi transparent.png Mukondi bio.png Blushing cipactli and mukondi.png Mukondi cg 1.png Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters